dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lady Luminita/A Brief Description of Oblivion
Before the reset, both the Web of Time saga and the finale involved the realm of Oblivion. This blog post will give a description of it, particularly for the people with characters who survived the cataclysm. The Web of Time: An artifical construct created by the Silent Ones to give order to causality. In the reset universe, the Web of Time does not exist. Instead, some other process gives meaning to Time. Oblivion: Defined as the "space between spaces." It is the nullspace between universes, devoid of space or time. Not to be confused with nonexistence, things can still exist in Oblivion. The Seven Aspects of Reality: Seven "energy patterns" that exist across all of Oblivion. These could be analogous to the various fields in our universe - electromagnetic, gravity, quantum field, Higgs field, etc. They define reality. They have names: Mind, Spirit, Power, Dream, Thought, Form, Memory. These Aspects are the fundamental "building blocks" of Oblivion and all within it - everything is made of them. The Aspects can be manipulated through sheer willpower, which Lucien Noveria could do. The Wraith: Godlike beings of immeasurable power, living in Oblivion. Infinite in number, the Wraith are composed of the Seven Aspects of Reality in their purest forms. They are effectively omnipotent when it comes to anything that is not a Wraith or on the scale of the Wraith. Wraithwake: When the Wraith move, they drag the Aspects with them. The Wraithwake is effectively the "body" of the Wraith, and it can drag entire universes behind it. The Wraithwake is also the term used for the "manipulators" of the Wraith - analogous to arms or legs. The Seven Realms: The Aspects of Reality are not distributed evenly, they group together into the Seven Realms. These Realms are connected by the Seven Gates at Nexus. The Seven Gates: The "bridges" between the Seven Realms. Guarded by Terrus, the Gatekeeper - a Wraith that is godlike even when compared to other Wraith, and is second only to the Wraithlords. Terrus gave Lucien his incredible willpower. Nexus: The "center" of Oblivion, where the Seven Gates are located. Home to the Avatar of the Phantom. Exaron, the Composer: One of the weakest Wraith in Oblivion. Our multiverse, and all of fiction, is part of Exaron's Wraithwake. The Wraithlords: The most powerful entities within Oblivion. Each is composed of all of one of the Aspects. Effectively, they are the "minds" of Oblivion. The Phantom: The collective power and will of the Seven Wraithlords. Has an avatar in Nexus, which to humans appears as a figure in black robes with an eternally-grinning wooden mask. The Silence of Oblivion: Nonexistence. Appears in Oblivion as "cracks" that spread throughout reality, disrupting the Seven Aspects, the Seven Realms, and the Wraith - and by extension, everything else. The End: A universal force of destruction that is above even the Wraithlords and the Phantom. Literally omnipotent, but only acts through the Silence of Oblivion. The Cataclysm: A term used for the destruction of the previous multiverse. In the wake of the Cataclysm, the "reset" of DBZRP occured. The era before the Catalcysm can be found at http://dbzrparchive.wikia.com/ Category:Blog posts